


Mary Full Of Grace

by satansfavoriteghoul



Category: Repugnant (Band)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Drinking, Flirting, Knifeplay, Multi, Other, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satansfavoriteghoul/pseuds/satansfavoriteghoul
Summary: Reader happens upon Mary at a bar and things heat up





	1. The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to writing fics... hope y’all enjoy! (I’ve posted this on tumblr before if it looks familiar)

You sit alone at a high top table in a dark grimy dive bar, slowly sipping a drink, watching the ice melt and thinking about the stressful day you just endured. You’ve never been here before- you just needed to get out of the house before you lost your mind. You’re zoned out, stirring the tiny straw around, watching the ice clink against the edge of the glass when you’re startled out of your daze by the screech of a microphone and turn your attention toward the stage- you didn’t know there would be a band playing tonight. When you look up to the stage you’re slightly taken aback by what you see, your eyes immediately drawn to the tall, thin man holding a guitar and standing in front of the mic. He has heavy black makeup around his eyes and (fake?) blood running from his forehead and landing in splatters on his tattered shirt- his piercing eyes standing out in contrast against the beautiful mess smeared down his face. He introduces himself as Mary Goore and says a few things to get the crowd’s attention. The band begins playing, the music is heavy but barely registers in your mind as you watch the singer’s long nimble fingers on his guitar, watching the veins and muscles in his hands shift with his movements, standing out against his pale skin and find yourself becoming slightly aroused by his raspy voice and inhuman growls, much to your own embarrassment. You look around, hoping nobody notices you squirming in your seat or the blush spreading across your cheeks. When your eyes return to the stage, they meet those of Mary. He holds your gaze in some of the most intense eye contact you’ve ever experienced and you can’t look away. You notice your breathing becoming heavy and feel a subtle throbbing between your legs. You see a dark smirk form on the singer’s face as he looks at you. Fuck- you think he noticed the affect he’s having on you. He runs a hand through his now sweaty black hair, pushing it out of his face, making it more of a mess than it already was; you imagine those fingers forcefully entwined in your own hair. At the end of their set, you find yourself making your way out the back door of the bar; you need some fresh air to clear your head. As you stand in the alleyway, letting your breathing slow, you hear a small chuckle to your left and look over to see Mary leaned against the dirty brick wall, taking a drag from a cigarette. Barely stifling his own amusement, he asks “how ya doing this evening? You alright?” His eyes and the tone of his voice suggest he knows exactly how you’re doing. He drops his cigarette on the ground and stamps it out with his combat boot. You can’t help but imagine that boot pressing down on your throat. Your breath catches as he starts curiously moving closer to you. “I saw the way you were watching me on stage.” He’s so close now; your back is pressed against the wall as he towers over you, staring into your eyes. “You’re so needy... do you want me to fuck you or something?” You unintentionally let a small, whimpering moan slip from your mouth. He bares his teeth in a smirk as he slams his hands against the wall above you and presses his body against yours. “You do want that, don’t you?” His breath is hot against your face and his eyes are boring into you, a bead of sweat from his hair dripping onto your cheek. You whisper “yes Mary..” as he rolls his hips, grinding his crotch against your thigh, and you can feel his erection through his tight jeans. Suddenly one of his band mates slams open the door “Mary come on- we have to load stuff into the van.” This elicits a throaty, frustrated grunt from Mary. He whispers in your ear “this isn’t over” and hurriedly arranges to meet you again the following night, before heading back inside, leaving you standing disheveled and turned on in the alleyway.


	2. Graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets up with Mary.. with implications of the night to come

After last night at the bar, you’re just dying to see Mary again; even though you can’t help but feel nervous. Just as you sit on your couch, fully dressed and ready, staring at your phone and wondering where he is, you hear a car honk repeatedly outside. Looking out the window you see a beat up vintage car that you wouldn’t exactly call restored, with Mary leaning out the drivers side window smiling and hollering for you to come out. You hurry down the steps and out to his car, and as you approach he slides across the front seat to unlock your door and push it open for you. You sit down beside him on the single long front seat and notice he’s still got traces of last night’s black eye makeup under his eyes- he probably slept in it. You ask where you’re going to which he only replies “you’ll see” with a laugh. As he drives, you watch his one hand casually clutching the steering wheel and the other resting on his thigh, close to his crotch, moving only to change gears occasionally. You can’t help but stare at his hands and his thin but toned thighs, clearly visible in his extremely tight jeans. He keeps looking at you out of the corner of his eye the whole drive. After about 15 minutes, he takes a sudden and sharp turn down a bumpy dirt road cutting through the woods that ends up leading to a small old cemetery overgrown with plants. Of course he would take you somewhere like this. He turns off the car and you sit awkwardly staring out the window watching as the sun dips below the tree line, unable to handle the tension that’s built up over the car ride. In your peripheral, you notice he’s turned toward you with one leg propped up on the seat, one of his arms draped across the back of the seat, close to being around you. As you turn to look at him, he quickly closes the distance between the two of you, leaning over you with his hands pressed to the window. You reach out to place a hand on his chest and lean in to kiss him. Just before your lips gently meet his, he hungrily slams his mouth against yours, kissing you sloppily, immediately slipping his tongue between your lips. Suddenly he bites your lip. Hard. He pulls away as you start to feel a warm sting on your lip. He’s drawn blood and by the look on his face, this is exactly what he wanted. He leans in again, taking your lip between his, sucking and tasting your blood. He messily trails kisses across your face, down to your neck, leaving your jawline wet with saliva and small traces of blood. You wrap your arms around him and pull him closer as he sucks at your neck with needy wet sounds. You slide your hands under his shirt, feeling his back and chest. You reach for the hem of his shirt and he releases from your neck only long enough for you to slide his shirt over his head. Quickly his mouth is back to sucking your neck with greater intensity. You feel him grinding against you, his breathing becoming heavy. Without warning, he reaches for the neckline of your shirt with both hands and pulls apart, ripping it down the middle and leaving it hanging in tatters. His sucking turns to gentle biting as he moves lower; he nestles his head into the crook between your neck and shoulder and bites down forcefully, piercing your skin. You groan as you feel the warmth well up and run down your shoulder and chest. He laps at your wound with a single long sweep of his tongue, basking in the taste of your blood. One of his hands reaches up, smearing the dripping blood on your chest as he tugs at one of your nipples. He pulls away for a moment to look at his handiwork and you see his chin covered in blood and an intense look flicker in his eyes as the moonlight shines through the trees, illuminating his pale chest. This time it’s your turn to catch him off guard. You quickly shove him backward and climb into his lap and start wetly kissing him and tasting your blood on his lips. You feel him under you, reaching into his pocket. He pulls away from the kiss, panting as he holds up a pocket knife.

You moan and roll your hips in his lap. The moonlight hits the knife’s blade as he flicks it open. “You wanna play with me, babe? I like to play a little rough” he says, punctuating the word rough by lowering his voice and gently dragging the flat of the knife across your shoulder, dangerously close to your neck. You’re caught a bit off guard but you can’t help but lean into him and the blade as you feel the cool metal trace your hot, sweaty skin. You whisper “yes Mary...” into his ear. “You’ll look so beautiful in red” he says, grabbing your head in one hand to bring you in for a kiss as he presses the knife to your skin, dragging a slow agonizing line just under your right collarbone. You cry out in pain, feeling his lips curl into a smile against your own. You’ve never experienced something like this but the danger excites you and the pain heightens your senses, intensifying the pulse between your legs mirroring the throbbing of your wounds. With his lips crashing into yours, Mary bucks his hips up, pressing his erection against you. You grind back, creating friction between your still clothed crotches combined with the slick feeling of your blood between your bare chest and his; enough to draw a guttural moan from his mouth. He ducks his head toward the dripping wound to gently glide his tongue along the torn flesh, greedily taking in every drop of blood. He throws his head back, panting; blood smearing his face and neck, eyes wide and piercing, surrounded by smudged black makeup. He lifts you off of his lap and back onto the seat, fumbling with the button of your pants and choosing to just forcefully yank them down to your ankles with a frustrated grunt. You kick your shoes off and help him by pulling your pants off the rest of the way as he hungrily admires your naked body. You lean forward to unbutton his pants, pulling them down just far enough for his dick to spring free. In the moonlight you can see the shine of a piercing; catching you by surprise and drawing a small breathy gasp from your throat. As you reach for his cock, he grabs your hand, stopping you in your tracks. He grabs the knife from the seat, gritting his teeth as he slices a line into his own palm. He grabs his dick, stroking up and down, smearing it with his own blood, thumb running over the tip, toying with his piercing. He holds his bleeding hand to your face, prompting you to lean in and drag your tongue wide and flat over his palm while staring intently into his eyes. He growls and squeezes his eyes shut as you taste copper. Taste him. You grab his hand, taking two of his fingers into your mouth, sucking and gliding your tongue along them. He pulls his fingers from your mouth with a wet pop, and pushes you to lay down flat on the front seat. He takes his fingers, soaked in spit and blood, and quickly slides them all the way into you without pause. The blood pouring from his hand, mars your crotch with streaks of red as he glides his fingers in and out. He leans over you, looking into your eyes, his sweat falling onto your chest . Just as you find yourself closing your eyes, close to release, he pulls his fingers out and sucks your juices from them, closing his eyes and sliding his tongue between his fingers in an obscene display. He again grasps his cock with his bloody hand, positioning and slowly guiding himself all the way into you, growling under his breath, stretching and filling you, spreading a warm feeling through your stomach. He supports himself above you with his hands as he begins thrusting in and out of you. He slides his bleeding hand up your stomach and chest, mixing your blood with his. “You look so beautiful like this.... you’re mine” he moans in a low gravely whisper.

His thrusts become much more violent as he wraps his hand around your throat. He squeezes; you feel the pulse of his wound against your own pulse, throbbing in strange synchronization. He opens his mouth, baring his teeth with a snarl. You don’t remember his teeth looking so sharp. He leans forward, pushing down upon you with his weight, and sinks his teeth back into your neck to taste more of your blood. You feel yourself starting to contract around him, close to climax just as his thrusts and breathing start to become more erratic. As you writhe below him in ecstasy, his orgasm takes him; he violently throws his head back with an inhuman shout as he cums. He lays on top of you, smiling and breathing heavily as you both come down; you feel him softening inside you. After several minutes pass like this, he pulls out of you and sits back up, reaching into the back seat and returning I with a plaid fleece blanket. He positions you so he’s spooning you in the cramped car seat, and wraps the blanket around the two of you. He rests his head in the crook of your neck and you think you feel a tear hit your skin. Maybe this experience was as cathartic for him as it was for you. You can’t think about it for long, your body is wracked with exhaustion and you can barely stay awake. Mary strokes your side, whispering words you can’t understand into your ear as you drift to sleep. You do understand a single word just before you succumb: “mine”


End file.
